During optical design of a correcting ophthalmic lens, it is presently desired to take best possible account of individual geometrico-morphological parameters for use in personalized optical design and associated with the wearer and the selected frame. These parameters comprise in particular the three-dimensional configuration of the lens relative to the wearer's head, under wearing conditions. The three-dimensional configuration is determined: i) by the orientation of the lens relative to the corresponding eye of the wearer; and ii) by the distance between the lens and the corresponding eye of the wearer.
In order to determine the orientation in three dimensions of correcting lenses for mounting, it is known to measure a first angle in the horizontal plane that corresponds overall to the wraparound curvature of the frame, and to measure a second angle in a vertical plane, which angle corresponds generally to the so-called “pantoscopic” angle that the lens forms with the vertical.
To do this, after a frame has been selected, the optician places a pair of presentation eyeglasses on the wearer's nose. The presentation eyeglasses comprise the frame selected by the wearer together with non-correcting lenses mounted in the rims of the frame.
To measure the distance between each presentation lens and the corresponding eye of the wearer, the optician observes the wearer in profile and estimates a measurement manually by using a transparent rule. Likewise, to measure the pantoscopic angle, the optician, while still observing the wearer in profile, manually estimates a measurement using a protractor having graduations that then make it possible to determine the angle between the mean plane of the lenses and the vertical.
The curvature angle can be measured by means of an apparatus specially designed to take a reading from the inner outline of each rim of the frame. Nevertheless, such an apparatus for reading frames is expensive and complex to use. To measure this angle more simply, it is also known to make the arms and the rims of the frame rest on a plate that is graduated angularly like a protractor. The graduations make it possible to evaluate approximately the angle formed in the horizontal plane by the traces of the lenses relative to a reference horizontal line that is substantially tangential to the nose bridge (and thus perpendicular to the vertical plane of symmetry of the frame).
The optician also measures two other parameters associated with the morphology of the wearer, namely the pupillary distance or the two pupillary half-distances, and also the height of the pupil relative to the frame. To measure the distance between the two pupils, or the two pupillary half-distances, the most usual solution consists in making use of a rule. It is also possible to use a specific apparatus known as a pupillometer. To determine the height of the pupil relative to the frame, the optician usually uses a rule placed on the front face of the presentation lens to measure the distance between the position of the pupil at a reference point on the frame.
The above-described operations of taking measurements of geometrico-morphological parameters thus require several different tools to be used. The optician therefore needs to perform a large number of manipulations that turn out to be expensive in time and awkward both for the optician and the wearer. The manipulations can constitute sources of error, or at least of inaccuracies. The use of a rule or of a protractor put into place on the frame and read manually and approximately leads to measurements that are often inaccurate.
It is also found that determining the orientation of each correcting lens from the curvature angle and from the pantoscopic angle is not reliable. In particular, the orientation of the lens is determined by combing rotations from those two angles, and the order in which the combination is performed has an influence on the resulting orientation of the lens.